Puppy Love
by CelticShadow27
Summary: Kiba gets help from the Cupid Ninja to tell his crush how he feels. This is me first fluffy story, so be nice?


yawn I'm glad to have today off. Master has had me training everyday all day! Usually I don't complain, but I need some excitement after a month of monotony. Well, any ways, while I'm waiting for my friend to show up, I think I'll just sit here and relax.

The clouds sure are pretty today! And there's a lot of people in the shops! Is there a festival today? I'll ask the quiet girl sitting next to me.

"Excuse me, is there a festival or something today? There's an awful lot of people wandering around."

She just sat there blushing! Maybe she didn't hear me. "Excuse me!"

"Um……no…..the… the test ended today." Her voice was so tiny! She reminded me of my friend.

"Oh! J I knew that! So, how did it end? Any casualties?"

"no"

"There was one during my test. In the final round, some guy lost control over his jitsu and it killed his opponent."

"oh"

sigh "Well, thanks, I guess. You know, you should smile more. I bet you have a pretty smile." I stood and decided to go to the Ramen shop since my friend was late. I love ramen! It's my one weakness.

Once there, I saw a guy with a pet dog in his coat, it's little head sticking out, lapping up the broth of his own small bowl of ramen. His owner was sitting there talking to another guy who had blonde hair sticking out everywhere. Three empty bowls sat in front of him, and he worked on a fourth, talking in between slurping noodles.

I sat down and the owner smiled at me. "Bowl of ramen with extra broth, right? Firm noodles?"

J "Yep! You guys know me to well." I blushed a little as the owner smiled at me and then left to make the food. I pulled out my book and decided to use it as a disguise so I could listen in on the guys' conversation. always training.

"You know she likes you, right?" The dog-boy said.

"Yeah, but I like Sakura." That was the blonde.

"Stupid, Hinata doesn't have a lot of confidence but you have a better chance with her than you do Sakura! She's obsessed with that Sasuke."

"I know. It's always Sasuke this and Sasuke that. I'm so tired of hearing about how wonderful he is!" The blonde stabbed his ramen noodles viciously.

"You should at least pay some attention to Hinata. You know, she's really inspired by you. She's been training harder and she even quotes you!" Dog-boy chuckled.

Naruto sat in thought for a moment, slowly slurping his noodles. "You seem to really care about her happiness. Why don't you tell her that you like her? She seems more comfortable around you anyway, Kiba."

Kiba? Accurate name for a dog owner. I thought.

"She… doesn't seem to notice." Kiba went silent, stroking his dog's head. "Besides, all she talks about is you. I don't think there's any room in her heart for me, Naruto."

how sad. I chose a good time to eavesdrop!

"Really? But she's always hiding behind you when I come by. I thought she liked you more because she's always holding your arm or something."

Kiba sighed and looked away from Naruto. "She's so shy that whenever someone she doesn't know comes by, she'll hide behind anything. But since I'm always there, she uses me as a shield. Nothing more."

Oh! That's so cute, yet sad at the same time! I became deeply involved with their conversation and didn't realize the owner had brought me my bowl.

"Miss Akari, your ramen"

"Oops! Sorry!" I breathed in the smell of the spices. "Ahhhh… Smells so good! I can't wait to eat! THANK YOU!"

"Does she really talk about me a lot?" Naruto seemed curious about that fact.

"Yeah. It's always Naruto this and Naruto that. It's really quite annoying. It hurts a little, too. I'm always there, but she likes you. Why is that?"

Naruto didn't respond because something over Kiba's shoulder had his whole attention. Poking Kiba, Naruto cleared his throat nervously and said "Hey Hinata. Did you…. um… want some Ramen?

Instantly, the small, shy girl I had spoken to earlier grabbed Kiba's arm and hid behind him to where only half her face could be seen. "no thank you, Na…Naruto."

Kiba looked kindly at her, his hand over hers. "Come on. He won't bite. You can sit next to me if you want."

"ok"

wow. He really does like her! Why can't she see that! I watched as she sat on the stool and looked at Naruto from the corner of her eye. Kiba ordered a small bowl of ramen for her and the owner smiled sweetly at her.

"Hey Hinata, um… do… you know… um…… If there are any good movies playing in the theater?"

"no" she played with her fingers, blushing. "but…we could, maybe, if you wanted, walk over there, if you would like." She shook a little and Naruto looked at Kiba.

"Well, I can't tonight, but, you and Kiba could go check. Do you mind?"

"no" she seemed a little put out, but then Kiba gently touched her shoulder and said "I wouldn't mind. Do you want to go after you eat?"

"ok"

Naruto smiled mischievously at Kiba, who blushed a little at Naruto, mouthing 'thank you'. Nodding, Naruto paid and got up to leave. "Well, I have a long day tomorrow, so I'll see you two around. Bye Hinata!"

"bye Naruto"

After Naruto left, the two sat there, not saying much, as she quickly and quietly ate her ramen. Once finished, she reached for her purse, but Kiba paid for her. Smiling, he got up and said "Ready to go? The theater is about ten minutes from here, so if we go now, we can get there and head back home before it gets dark."

"ok" She walked close to him, avoiding the eyes of the passerby's.

Intrigued, I got up, paid, and followed them. Careful not to be seen or caught by that little dog. training after hours. Master would be so proud of me. I smiled to myself as I paused at a shop window to look at the flowers. That's when the idea came to me. Romance was something most guys lacked, so if I, a woman, could help this Kiba, then maybe I could get some Good Karma on my account. Besides, It would be fun!

Smiling as I formed a plan in my head, I followed the two all the way to the theater. As they neared it, Kiba turned to Hinata and asked "Would you like to see a movie tonight?" He looked up at most of the titles and saw that a lot of them where scary. That meant she might hide in his arms. Those thoughts filled his mind so he didn't see her look up at him. She noticed the small smile on his lips and wondered what he was thinking about. All she could think of was seeing a movie with Naruto. She re-read the titles and decided she would see the scariest one with him. Then she could hide in his arms. That would be nice.

"no thank you." Kiba looked a little dejected, until she finished her sentence. "but could we walk through the park on the way home?"

'The park! And it's getting dark! A lot of couples walk through there! Could she maybe… like me!' his thoughts swirled around, but he managed to nod.

"thank you. Naruto sometimes walks in the park and I wanted to tell him the name of the movie we could go see."

'Naruto again! Not fair!' "Of course Hinata. Whatever makes you happy!" His voice remained calm, but he wanted to cry.

On the way home, Hinata was a little nervous about being in the park at night, so she clung to Kiba's side, his arm around her small waist. And even though they walked kind of slow, they still didn't meet up with Naruto, who was already home asleep. Hinata was a little upset, but Kiba enjoyed the walk and continued to hold her, even though she let go of his jacket once they were out of the park.

"Hinata? I… have a question for you."

"Yes Kiba?"

"Um…well…er…do you…what I mean is… I…" Kiba sighed and thought ' why couldn't the Academy teach us about how to tell girls you like them?'

"Is something wrong?" Hinata looked up at his troubled face and was a little worried. What could be bothering him now?"

"It's just that I… um… wanted to tell you something…"

"oh? what is it?"

"Uh…" He looked up and realized they where at Hinata's house. "Never mind. It wasn't that important."

"um, ok. Goodnight Kiba." She reached up and patted the dog. "Good night Akamaru." She went inside and Kiba started to walk back towards his house. Akamaru leapt out of his jacket and walked at Kiba's heels, whining.

"I know, Akamaru. I should have told her, but I couldn't ! She likes Naruto so much!" Kiba kicked a stone that landed at my feet. I had run up ahead at sat on a bench that Kiba would have to pass. It was time to put my plan into action!

"Kiba, you know, I could help you. I've been listening to you and Naruto, and I think I can help." I stood and bowed. "My name is Akari and I just happen to have a plan that will help you tell Hinata how much you like her. Plus, if everything works as it should, she will realize how much you mean to her!"

Akamaru growled at me and Kiba got in a defensive stance. "Who the hell are you?"

Smiling, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "These are your instructions. Read through this and meet me at the flower shop tomorrow morning. Bring some paper and a pen too, because I'm going to help you write a love letter to Hinata. If you're not there, I'll figure Hinata doesn't mean that much to you. Until then!" with that, I disappeared, leaving the paper where I had been standing.

"Akamaru, do you think I should?" Kiba watched as his little dog went and fetched the paper. Very carefully, the dog brought it to Kiba, set it down at his feet, and yipped in affirmation. "Okay then. If you think so!"

The next day, I waited for Kiba outside the flower shop. Just as I was getting bored, he showed up, looking rather doubtful. When he saw me, he stopped about two arm lengths away. Akamaru came right up to me and sniffed my shoes. Sitting at my feet, he turned to Kiba and yipped. Kiba didn't move. He just stood there glaring at me. I knelt down and patted Akamaru on the head and handed him a piece of sausage I had kept for him.

Eagerly, he ate the sausage and then licked my fingers. "Oh! You are so cute! To bad your friend over there doesn't seem to trust me. Well, lets leave him out here and you can come in and pick out some flowers for Hinata. Sound good?" I got a yip in return and so I opened the door and the dog and I went in.

"Hey Ino. I need a nice little bouquet. What do you recommend for a secret admirer to give to a shy girl?"

"Ah, playing matchmaker again?" She smiled and came from around the counter.

"Yep. And this time it's going to be a challenge."

"Why do you meddle in other peoples affairs?"

"Why? Because it's fun. And I have never failed to make people happy." I smiled and looked at the different flowers. "Do you have any of those soft colored pink roses left? Those would be perfect."

"Yeah. We have a few left. How many do you want?"

I looked down at the dog and it looked to the window. "He's not in here, so you'll have to decide for him." The dog looked at the flowers, sniffed one, then looked at me and yipped four times. "Four it is then. Are you sure?" it yipped and I smiled. "I might bring you along on more of my little missions, Akamaru. You're smart! And so cute!" I patted his head again and he wagged his tail.

"That is Kiba's dog! I knew it! Is he going to be your new 'project'?"

"Yeah. Most guys need all the help they can get. But any ways. No more questions. I need four pink roses please, and put in some extra water. They may be outside for a while." Arching an eyebrow, Ino did as I said, but she was insanely curious.

Back outside, Kiba was squatting down, waiting for us. When he saw the flowers, he looked at me. "How did you know pink was her favorite color?"

"It is? Wow. I'm good. But any ways. Pink roses mean love where as red roses mean passion. I thought we should start off on a low note and you two can work up to the higher ones if you want." I smiled at his now blood red face and Akamaru wagged his tail and ran up to Kiba, showing off the tiny daisy Ino had given him for his collar.

"Cute. But can we go now?"

"No. We're going to stop in the park and I'm going to help you write down a few notes for Hinata."

"Why? Can't I just give the flowers to her and call it quits?"

"No. That would never work. She likes Naruto, so she wouldn't think much of you giving her the flowers. What we're going to do instead is plant them in a window with a note. The note isn't going to tell her who gave them, so she might think it's Naruto at first. But in the second note, we're going to leave a little hint. Then in the third, we're going to ask her to meet us somewhere he likes. And then for the fourth one, we're going to tell her to meet us at a specific bench in the park. You're going to be sitting there, a small flower in your hand. I'm thinking another daisy. She's going to show up and ask you if you've seen Naruto. You're going to say no, then she'll sit down. Ask her what's wrong and she should hopefully tell you all about the flowers and the notes. That's when you're going to give her the daisy and then reach behind you and pull out the fourth and final pink rose." I had stars in my eyes as I imagined the romance.

"That will never work." Kiba stared at me as if I was insane.

"Oh yes it will! It worked last time! And those two actually got married a few years later! When the woman heard it was me who set them up, she gave me this big thank you gift! So don't tell me it won't work!" in my head I grimaced. 'I really hope he believes that. I hate lying, but I really want to see if my plan works!

"Ok. But if it doesn't work, then you owe me!"

"Fine! I'll give you one request if it doesn't work!"

"Fine!" He seemed upset, but I sensed a bit of hope in his voice. As long as he didn't lose faith, then this will work perfectly!

In the park, we finally managed to finish his letters. It had only taken an hour, but it was well worth it. A short note was tied to the rose with a pure white ribbon. Now we were just waiting outside her window for her to leave so Kiba could hop up there and leave it on the sill. The note told her to wait for us by the training ground at noon, which was in just an hour. All I had to do was make sure the ground was free then.

"I'm going to go free up the training ground. You deliver the message and I'll meet you there. DO NOT GET CAUGHT! Treat this like a real mission, okay?" After giving Akamaru one last pat on the head, I disappeared again.

"I don't know about this, but I guess she knows what she's doing. Oh!" Hinata left her window for a moment and Kiba took that chance to hop up to her second story window. Carefully leaving the flower behind, he knocked on the window to get her attention and then hid in the bushes again.

"hm? I thought I heard something at the… flowers?" Hinata opened the window and Kiba watched as she took the flower. A small smile crossed her lips as she read the note. Clutching the flower to her chest, she looked out and frowned when she couldn't see anyone. Looking at the note again, she smiled and went back inside, giving Kiba a chance to run to the training ground.

At the training ground, I was having trouble kicking Kakashi's team off.

"Come on! I need this area now!" I was furious! Kakashi always exuded that authoritative air and I knew he was laughing at me under that mask.

"I was told you had the week off. My team isn't as trained as you are."

"Kakashi, I was going to be nice, but I may have to blackmail you."

"Oh? How would you do that?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a book I had bought earlier to use against him for something else. Smiling evilly, I also pulled out a lighter. "This is last issue of the new Come Come Paradise book. If you and your team don't leave in five seconds, I burn it."

"I'll just buy it when the new shipment comes in."

"To bad this is the last issue of the special edition. This village will only get three. One got all wet and had to be thrown away, the other one was bought. I have the only other copy and we aren't going to get any more. And I can make sure of that because my father runs the book store."

Kakashi looked at my resolute face and sighed. "I guess you'll have to burn it."

Smiling, I flicked on the lighter and held it to the corner. Kakashi watched, a small sweat drop on his forehead, as the author's name was slowly blackened. The pages began to crinkle and curl back, exposing the color picture inside the front cover.

"To bad you're to stubborn to leave. I would hate to burn this special edition book that is impossible to replace." I grinned evilly as the flames began to spread across the bottom of the book.. Naruto tried not to laugh, but Sakura couldn't control her giggles. Sasuke was watching, the corners of his mouth fighting a smile. Kakashi, on the other hand, was sweating. He really wanted that book and had planned on buying it today. Could he let me burn it? He knew the store wasn't going to get any more. They never reordered books. But his pride…

"Give me the damn book and we'll go." He broke. He couldn't stand it. He had to know what happened next!

I smiled and snapped my fingers. The flames had been an illusion that could actually give off the impression of heat, as well as make it sound like something was burning. But I handed the frustrated Kakashi an unharmed book.

Defeated, Kakashi and his team left, the three students laughing as he immediately buried his nose in the book.

Not a moment to soon, Kiba came and was ready with the second flower and the next note. These he balanced on two kunai knives that acted as a shelf for the flower. Smiling, he bent down and pulled a small bracelet from off Akamaru's neck. "This one used to be my mothers. My dad gave it to her on their second date. It got broken, but I fixed it. The only problem is, I had to make it smaller. Hinata has tiny wrists, so my mom said she could have it."

"That's so cute! Good work! Now, let's hide because I think I hear someone coming."

Sure enough, here came Hinata. Looking around, Hinata didn't see anyone, but she did see the flower. Running over, she opened the note first and smiled. A true, honest smile that made Kiba so happy! Then she reached for the flower, but saw the bracelet. Delicately, she picked it up and examined the simple flower design. It was a small bracelet, but it fit her wrist perfectly.

Flower in hand, she read the note again and giggled. "ramen shop at one." She looked around. " I can't wait to tell Kiba!" Giggling, she started to skip off.

"oh crap… what do I do now!" Kiba looked at me and I grinned. "This is so beautiful! I want you to meet her right outside the forest. Walk with her over to the ramen place. I'll leave the flower for you, okay?"

"Okay. but what about the park? How am I gong to tell her it's me when I've been with her all day?"

"I'll take care of it, okay? Go! Quick! She's leaving!" he hopped out of the tree and ran to get in front of her. Akamaru stayed behind, still sitting in my lap. "I have a plan for you, 'kay Akamaru?" He panted, a happy look on his face. "Good little puppy!"

Hinata cleared the trees and saw Kiba walking just in front of her. Running to catch up with him, she help out the flower and told him about the two notes. He smiled and asked if she knew who wrote them. She said no, but asked if he'd come with her. Accepting, they headed for the ramen shop with me running over the roofs to get ahead of them.

Only a few seconds ahead of the couple, I took my usual seat and asked if the owner would give this flower and a message to a girl with white eyes accompanied by a boy with red tattoos on his face. "The girl's name is Hinata and this note is for her to, okay?"

"Sure thing, Akari. Is this another project of yours?"

"Yeah, but don't tell them that, okay?"

"All right. Leaving?"

"Yep! I have one more thing to do, then it's show time!" He laughed as I walked off, Akamaru on my shoulders. As we were about to pass Kiba, I winked at him and hid Akamaru under my coat, which made me look rather fat. He winked back and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

I watched as they entered the shop and then I ran to the park. The bench me and Kiba decided to use was occupied by Kakashi, who was reading his book.

"I swear, you have the worst timing! Will you move your lazy bum to another bench? I need this one!"

"What for? And what's under your jacket?"

"Oh yeah. Come on out Akamaru! We have to get ready!" Akamaru poked his head out from my coat and growled at Kakashi.

"Fine, I'm moving, but I want to watch your new little project." He stood and Akamaru immediately used his tail to sweep the dirt off.

"Fine, but if you mess it up, I'll make sure you never see another one of those books again." I stabbed the air in front of his face with my finger and he took a step back.

"Yes ma'am!"

Kiba and Hinata were walking toward the bench, talking and she even giggled a little. Kiba felt confident and decided he could tell her. But once they got there, she was sad that no one else was in sight.

"Kiba, do you know why Naruto is late?"

"Hinata, what if it isn't Naruto. What if it's…someone else you know."

"Kiba, do you know who it is? Will you tell me?"

"Yeah. But…I…" he looked away, towards where he thought I was hiding. And he was dead on. Silently, I held up a cue card I had written for him and he smiled sheepishly.

"Hinata," he took her hands in his, " I'm…" he took a deep breath and looked into her expecting eyes. "I'm the one who wrote those notes, and I'm the one who left the flowers and the bracelet."

Hinata was shocked. She looked up into Kiba's silent face and into his eyes. His hands shook slightly and he was blushing just a little. But Hinata…she smiled! From down by her feet came a muffled yip and Akamaru held a pink rose in his mouth. Around his neck on a ribbon were two rings. One had an H and another had a K.

Slowly, Kiba took the ribbon off and took the flower. He handed her the flower and then the smaller ring, which had a K on it. "I've cared for you for quite a while. I know you love Naruto, but, could you maybe find room in your heart for me?"

I was crying, hugging an equally touched Kakashi in the bushes as we listened in on Kiba's confession. Sniffling, I handed Kakashi my handkerchief.

"Kiba…I…had no idea. You always seemed so kind, but I thought it was because you pitied my. I'm so weak!"

"That's not true. You have grown, and I see you train everyday! How can you be weak if you try so hard to be strong?"

Hinata smiled and a tiny tear slipped down her cheek. "I thought you could never care for me. I always thought you were so… unreachable."

"I've been here the whole time, waiting for you."

Me and Kakashi had to fight hard not to cry loudly. The two were so touching! After a moment more of their declarations, I saw that they were drifting closer and I decided that this mission was a success. Whispering to Kakashi, I said "I think it's time we go and give them the privacy they deserve."

He nodded his consent and carefully we left, leaving so sign of our presence behind.

"Kiba, I have to ask you something." Hinata looked away, fiddling with her fingers. "When you were with Naruto at the ramen shop yesterday, I heard you two talking."

'Oh crap. She heard me!' Kiba thought

"And I was wondering why you told Naruto he would have a better chance with me, than with Sakura."

Pausing for a moment to think, Kiba looked at Hinata and decided that if he lied to her now, she could never truly love him. "I said that because I knew you liked him and I wanted you to be happy. I knew that if he paid you more attention, you would smile more. That's all I wanted for you."

Hinata looked at Kiba's face, which was looking at anything but her. Gently, she reached up and touched his cheek. Shocked, he looked at her moist eyes and saw her smile as a second tear slipped down her face. He wiped it off with his thumb, then stroked her cheek. Sunlight slipped through the leaves to illuminate their faces, casting an heavenly glow about them. they didn't see anything but each other, and didn't realize that Ino and Sakura were watching from the bushes.

"How sweet! Someday, Sasuke and I will…"

"You wish!"

"Hush! You'll disturb the two of them and we'll never get to see if they kiss or not!"

Sakura and Ino jumped and turned to see who the voice belonged to. "Aren't you their teacher?" Sakura asked.

"Yep. And I've been wondering how long it would take them to get together!" She wiped a tear away. "I really owe it to Akari. She does excellent work.."

"Akari! You mean the ninja cupid? She's my idol!" Ino gasped and looked back at the now kissing couple. "Oh! And she does it again! She really is a genius at matchmaking!"

The three women sigh and then quietly leave. Behind them, Kiba and Hinata share their first kiss, bathed in a ray of golden sunlight, halos around their faces.

A/N: (sob) this story makes my cry. Really, it's my best romance ever! But that's not saying much, since I've only written a few. But this is my best one! Oh, and just so you know, I play the Akari character. And yes, I do like to play matchmaker. It's so much fun messing with other people's lives! Oh! And look out for my other 'missions'. If you have a couple request, send it in and I'll do my best. But please no YouX(blank). I can't stand writing those. (sigh) Sorry that this is to long. Farewell! And may cupid strike true, and not leave you blue! ;P


End file.
